


Unconventional

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: ABO Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Luke, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, alpha Padmé, baby leia, beta Obi-Wan, clone feels, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé, Anakin, and Obi-Wan have never defined themselves by their designations. ABO AU of the prequel trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

The thing is, Anakin is an omega.

Omegas don’t last long on Tatooine, but right now he is young enough that most people can’t tell. Shmi smothers him with her beta scent every morning regardless, terrified that he will be taken from her. She doesn’t want her son to become one of the hollow-cheeked, empty-eyed omegas that live in Mos Espa.

After the Jedi take him away, she cries herself to sleep every night for a week because now he is safe and free and far from Tatooine.

0o0o0

The thing is, Padmé is an alpha.

On Naboo, only alphas are allowed to hold political office. It is a long-standing tradition, dating back to before Naboo joined the Republic, and Padmé intends to get rid of it during her term in office.

Of her handmaidens, only Eirtaé is an alpha, yet they are all brave and smart and competent. Sabé has spent almost as much time as Amidala as Padmé has, especially when it involves meeting foreigners. Padmé believes a person’s right to hold office should depend on their intelligence and willingness to do what is right for the people they represent, not their designation.

0o0o0

The thing is, Obi-Wan is a beta.

Many human Jedi believe that betas make the best Jedi because of the calming effect they have on humans of every designation.

These Jedi also seem to believe that Obi-Wan has a restraining influence on his more emotional, omega Master.

They are wrong.

Yes, he does insist on sticking to the code more than Qui-Gon, who considers it to be more of guidelines than rules. Yes, he does have more respect for the will of the Council. More often than not, though, Obi-Wan finds himself swept along in Qui-Gon’s wake, following his lead, and loving every second of it.

0o0o0

The thing is, Anakin is an omega.

He’s already too old, and his strong emotions coupled with his designation work against him even more.

The Council is evenly divided. Half of them believe that Qui-Gon wants him as his new Padawan because Anakin is also an omega, and Qui-Gon has always made it clear that he believes that the Order needs more omegas. The other half believes that Qui-Gon only wants to teach him because he is the Chosen One of Prophecy. None of them believe that Anakin should become a Jedi.

0o0o0

The thing is, Padmé is an alpha.

When she brings her case before the Senate, the representatives from the Trade Federation are quick to throw her designation back in her face. After all, she is young; her accusations are probably no more than her alpha hormones getting the better of her, making her hot-blooded and angry.

They aren’t wrong; Padmé is furious. That doesn’t make the suffering of her people any less important, but it does mean that the Chancellor feels nothing wrong with pushing her off on the courts. She has long perfected the art of keeping her emotions off her face, so none of the vicious thrill she gets at calling for a Vote of No Confidence shows on her face.

Padmé will do whatever it takes to protect her people.

0o0o0

The thing is, Obi-Wan is a beta.

One of the more negative stereotypes about betas is that they are boring, uneventful types. They don’t stand out like omegas and alphas, preferring to blend into the crowd.

Obi-Wan does like spending time in the library as opposed to getting shot at by droidekas, but he feels that that’s common sense more than anything.

He was always sure that Qui-Gon didn’t believe in the stereotypes surrounding human designations, at least until his Master declared his intention to take another Padawan right in front of him. Then the doubts settle in to plague Obi-Wan. After all, Xanatos had been an alpha, so maybe Qui-Gon really wanted a flashy Padawan, someone the opposite of a beta.

The doubts gnaw at him until Qui-Gon dies and Obi-Wan feels the love and affection his Master held for him through their bond, even as he makes Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin.

0o0o0

The thing is, Anakin is an omega.

And Padmé is an extremely attractive alpha. She’s not the typical burly alpha that so often appears in holodramas; in fact, she’s very petite and delicate. However, Anakin doesn’t need to use the Force to sense the strength of her presence when he meets her again for the first time in years.

The Force does tell him that Obi-Wan shares his interest before his Master slams his shields back up.

Sometimes Anakin goes into heat outside of his cycle, usually after a large shock.

Most of his heats are only one or two days long, and he just wants to cuddle with someone who feels safe. Obi-Wan sees him through those ones. Once or twice a year, though, he has week-long heats that burn through him, make him desperate for an alpha.

The shock of losing his arm sends him into one of those heats, likely exacerbated by Padmé’s presence and his love for her.

0o0o0

The thing is, Padmé is an alpha.

So when a beautiful omega like Anakin asks her for help getting through his heat, she isn’t going to turn him down.

He deserves the very best, though, so when they aren’t occupied with each other, Padmé makes sure to spoil him with as many juicy fruits and decadent candies as he can eat.

She doesn’t mean to bond with him, but sometime after the third day of Anakin’s heat they both wake up with bite marks on their necks and a growing mate bond in their minds. Anakin looks sad when the bites heal quickly, but the bond stays, much to his delight.

0o0o0

The thing is, Obi-Wan is a beta.

That doesn’t mean he’s blind.

He can see the regard Anakin has for Senator Amidala, the care that she gives him in return. He can smell her all over him after Geonosis, but he assumes that it was only a favor from one friend to another.

It is only later, when Obi-Wan is helping Anakin through one of his weaker heats, that Obi-Wan realizes that the training bond he and Anakin share has changed into a mate bond without either of them knowing. It takes intense feelings of love and trust to form a bond without the usual biting, which is how Obi-Wan knows he is in deep.

Anakin confesses to his other bond with Padmé soon afterwards, and rather than the disapproval that he should, as a good Jedi, be feeling, Obi-Wan is curious. He makes sure to take some time to get to know her whenever he is on Coruscant, and, as the war goes on, he finds the cordial friendship strengthening between them. 

His feelings for Padmé aren’t deep enough for them to form a mate bond yet, but when he listens to the swirl of the Force around her Obi-Wan realizes that in the future they will be.

0o0o0

The thing is, the clones are nulls.

The Kaminoans hadn’t seen the benefit of leaving in the alleles that indicated what designation a person would become, so they had removed them completely from Jango Fett’s genome. No one wanted an army that had to take breaks occasionally to ride out their heats and ruts, no matter how beneficial some of the instincts could be.

The fact that they were nulls was used against any bills that came up in the Senate to give the clones more rights. After all, they weren’t fully human because they didn’t have the complete human genome. They were lesser, little better than droids, undeserving of the full set of rights given to citizens of the Republic. At least, that’s what the opposition always claimed.

Nevermind that they were out there, day after day, laying down their lives in a war they had no stake in. According to the law, they were little better than droids, so they were sentenced to an existence that basically amounted to slavery.

0o0o0

The thing is, Ahsoka is a togruta.

She learned the basics of human designations in the creche from interacting with other humans, but she hadn’t understood the emphasis people put on them very much.

It seemed like nothing more than an overly complicated system of reproduction to her.

She did understand that people thought they knew Anakin, Master Obi-Wan, or Rex just because they knew their designations. In her experience, though, her family’s designations didn’t make them any different than any other sentients, and anyone who thought they knew them because of a weird twist of human biology was stupid and crazy.

Maybe it was like the hair thing - she needed to be human to understand the appeal.

0o0o0

The thing is, Palpatine is a beta.

With the Dark Side, though, it was ridiculously easy to make himself seem like an alpha. People trusted alphas to be strong leaders, and that was what he needed to appear to be.

The Dark Side could also be used to amplify the calming effects of beta pheromones, making them work on other species. They could also be used to make people more susceptible to suggestion, especially omegas.

And wasn’t it fortunate that both Dooku and Skywalker were omegas? Palpatine knows that Dooku wants to use his political clout to bring peace to the galaxy, but all it takes is a face-to-face meeting to make his suggestions seem more reasonable. Skywalker was a little more difficult, especially because of his bonds to Amidala and Kenobi, but Palpatine is confident that he will win the boy over.

0o0o0

The thing is, Anakin is an omega.

It is expected that omegas will want to settle down and raise children.

Anakin is also a Jedi, and there are rarely any attachments stronger than that between a parent and their child. For this reason, Jedi are strongly discouraged from having children, so Anakin gave up the dream of children.

He knows the feel of his body in the Force; he has to in order to be able to do some of the things required of a Jedi.

So, when he wakes up at Padmé’s apartment the day after one of his heats and feels a twist in the Force centered around his abdomen, Anakin immediately knows what has happened.

He’s pregnant.

It is still early in the morning, before dawn, and there are tears running down his face because he is so happy. Anakin wakes Padmé up to tell her the great news, overflowing with joy and excitement. He also sends a little of it down the mate bond he shares with Obi-Wan, not enough to distract him from whatever he is doing but enough to let him know that Anakin has good news to share.

He doesn’t know what they’re going to do about the child, how it’s going to be raised, or anything about taking care of children really, but he is thrilled. He loves this baby more than Ahsoka, more than Padmé, more than Obi-Wan. He would do anything for it, _anything_.

0o0o0

The thing is, Padme is an alpha.

She recognizes that sometimes violence is necessary, but for the most part she abhors it.

Still, when Anakin wakes up crying because of nightmares where she, Obi-Wan, or their child are dead because of the war, Padmé is completely willing to rip someone to tiny shreds with her bare hands if it will make him feel better.

Instead, she and Anakin make a plan while she types up her letter of resignation for Queen Neeyutnee. 

Then Padmé falls upon the Jedi Council like a force of nature, and she informs them on no uncertain terms that she will be taking Anakin with her to Naboo for a period of at least a year, and dragging Obi-Wan along with them, if he is amendable.

Officially, Anakin and Obi-Wan are suspended indefinitely for the punishment of forming attachments.

Unofficially, the Jedi Council are giving them time for Anakin to give birth and raise their child a little before returning to the war effort. There are worse things that they could have done than form attachments, and the Jedi need every General they can get. Vague suggestions of revisiting the code are made, but Padmé doesn’t care for nebulous promises.

Anakin is, of course, ecstatic at the news.

0o0o0

The thing is, Obi-Wan is a beta.

That means people often expect him to be the rational one, to make logical decisions. 

But here and now, cradling little baby Luke just a few hours after he was born, Obi-Wan feels anything but rational.

He thought he understood a little of why the Jedi are so keen to forbid attachments when he first bonded to Anakin and then later Padmé. He loved them so much that sometimes he felt mad with it, like he would do anything as long as they were happy.

Now though, he feels helpless. Luke and Leia have him wrapped so thoroughly around their little fingers. He wants to protect them from the galaxy, but he isn’t sure how, not with the current state of affairs.

He sits down next to Anakin on Padmé’s giant bed, cuddling up next to his sleeping mate, while Padmé walks around with Leia in her arms, feeding her and speaking nonsense to her in a low-pitched voice. Obi-Wan wipes the tears off his cheeks with his sleeve.

The Republic has fallen, and most of the Jedi are dead at the hands of people they considered friends. 

Obi-Wan isn’t quite sure what to do next.

0o0o0

The thing is, Anakin is an omega, Padmé is an alpha, and Obi-Wan is a beta.

They are so much more than their designations though.

Once, they were leaders, Jedi and Generals, a Queen and a Senator. They fought for freedom because it was the right thing to do.

Now they are rebels. They are still leaders, but now they fight for freedom because it is the only thing they can do.

Now they are parents. Luke and Leia depend on them, so they can’t take risks like they used to in the Grand Army of the Republic, in the Senate. Life is perilous enough as it is on the run from an Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the repetitive style is annoying. It was what felt right at the time.


End file.
